


Shoot

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff oooooooo requests some winchester sister (no incest just fam) inspired by Daddy Lessons - Beyoncé and Dixie Chicks? y'all are fucking awesome





	Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff oooooooo requests some winchester sister (no incest just fam) inspired by Daddy Lessons - Beyoncé and Dixie Chicks? y'all are fucking awesome

Sure, your father was tough, expected a lot, and pushed you. However, from the moment you were born, you were a Daddy’s girl. Despite being a single father to three, traveling all the time, and all the hard work that came with hunting, he always made time for you.

* * *

_Looking up at your father, you looked into his dark eyes- the same ones that you shared with him. Your hair was up on a ponytail, and you were wearing one of Dean’s shirts that was more like a dress on you. “Come here, princess.” He motioned for you to stand up._

_He took your small hands in his, and you got the hint, putting your feet on his. Dean had taken Sam to the park down the road, but you’d wanted to stay behind. You were glad you did. John smiled when he saw your face light up._

_“I can’t give you three what I’d like to, but I’ll do my best to give you what I can.” He assured you. At the time, you didn’t get what he meant. It wouldn’t be until years later that it would hit you._

* * *

_You’d been coloring and drawing while he researched his current case. The boys were watching a movie on tv, so it was fairly peaceful in the motel room at the moment. You were starting to get thirsty, so you reached over and took a sip of your father’s tea. He had gotten up to use the bathroom and walked out in time to see your face. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He grinned, laughing even harder as you tried to get the taste out of your mouth. “Not your cup of tea, is it?”_

_“That’s gross!” You shot back. “How can you drink that?”_

_He sat down, taking a sip himself. “You’ll understand when you’re older, don’t worry.” He sighed, hating to think of his kids growing up to be like this._

* * *

_“Come on, sis!” Sam groaned at his younger sister. “How do you always win?” He glanced at you, seeing a huge grin on your face. “It’s a math game for the most part!”_

_You shrugged. “Would you rather I beat you at poker?” You smirked, making Dean chuckle. “Not my fault you two are slow.”_

_Stepping out of the bathroom, steam following him, John laughed. “She kickin’ your asses again boys?” He dried his hair and tossed the towel back in the bathroom. “Alright, let me show you how it’s done.” He joined the three of you for another game of blackjack, letting himself feel more like a normal father for once._

* * *

_Looking up at him, you silently asked him for reassurance. You and your brothers had target practice today, and you still weren’t completely comfortable with a gun. He put his hand on your shoulder, gave you a comforting smile, and nodded._

_You took a deep breath and looked towards your target. Licking your lips, your thumb pulled the hammer back on the gun before you pulled the trigger. The gunshot was loud in the clearing that the four of you were standing in, birds scattering into the sky. “Damn good shot, sweetheart.” He beamed._

_After he was satisfied for the day, he pulled the three of you to stand in front of him. Crouching, he leaned his elbows on his knees, his lands together. “You three need to watch out for each other. Dean, you gotta make sure these two are safe. Sam, you need to watch after your sister. Y/N/N, make sure these two knuckleheads don’t do anything too stupid.” He tried to keep is somewhat on the lighter side. “I won’t be around forever, you know that. That’s why this is important to learn now.” He’d drilled it into your head that things weren’t safe, that there were things out there that wouldn’t hesitate to kill you just because you were kids._

* * *

Your boots pounded against the pavement as you ran with your two brothers. John had gone off on his own, leaving the three young Winchesters on their own. Well, it had been two, and you and Dean had gone to get Sam.

It still killed you knowing the pain that Sam was going through after he saw Jess on that ceiling. Skidding to a halt, your chest was heaving. “You sure you don’t want to hang back?” Dean asked, giving you a worried look, just as always.

Shooting him a look, you shook your head. “Daddy trained me _just_ the same as you two. Don’t start.” You snapped, catching your breath, hands on your hips. 


End file.
